Cherry blossom Dawn
by BayonetPoppy
Summary: Hibari loves his hospital room, but now he'll have to share it with a boy called Yoite. After meeting eyes with Yoite he stared to get unexplainable chest pains whenever near him. Until one night everything becomes clear.
1. Chapter 1

**Cherry blossom Dawn.**

**A/N: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Nabari no ou.**

**Hi everyone I'm back taking a break from Corpse Reborn! So I hope you enjoy the first KHR and Nabari no ou crossover.**

**Newcomer.**

I always loved the piece for the hospital room. The doctors give me my own room just in case I bite someone to death. The last person to come into to this room was Sawada Tsuna, but he had to stay a little longer then he was meant to because he woke me up.

I hear that another person will be joining me in the hospital room, whoever it is better not even breathe while I am asleep. It dose however get a little boring not being able to bite anyone to death.

I hear the door opened, however I ignored and carried on reading my book. "kyoya, this is the boy that you'll be shearing the room with." The doctor introduced the person to me without even telling me his name.

"What is his name?" I asked give them a threatening glare looking up from my book. Then I sore my next victim, his black hair went down to chin and was cut to his neak, like a masculine bob, he wore pale blue hospital pyjamas which made his big grey stand out. The doctor looked at boy, ignoring my question, and showed him to the bed beside my draws.

He sat-up on the bed as the doctor put the cover over his legs. He turned to me and glared at me "be gentle with him!" I stared at then to the person who was sitting on the bed beside.

As soon as the doctor leaved the room I asked my question again to the boy "what is your name?" He stayed silent. "You don't say much do you? May be we get on just fine!" I grinned.

I got my tonfas out and charged and jumped on to his lap and swung my tonfas aiming for his head at him he dogged every swing still sitting in the bed. I think he just gained my respect, so I told him my name "my name is Hibari Kyoya, I respect you as opponent and I don't just say that to just anyone!" I smiled down at him he slowly looked up to me. He eye widened as are eyes meet each other's. I suddenly got a pain in my chest my hart stating ponding. I got off his lap to go back to bed. Dumped myself on my bed then dug my face in my pillow.

"Y-Yoite." A sweet calming voice came from the boy's direction, as I take a small peek to see that the Yoite fell asleep. I then turned back to my pillow.

"That's a nice name!"

**A/N: I'm not complete shore if I'm going to making Yoite and Hibari a couple, but just imagine it…yeah! they're going to be a couple I don't care what you say! If you agree please say so, however if you don't then just don't read the story or just be sensible about a man and man relationship . Well see you next chapter! **


	2. Yoite's bomb!

**Cherry blossom Dawn.**

**A/N: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Nabari no ou. **

**Yoite's bomb! **

I told my doctor that I was going to school today, even if they tell me I can't I'll still going.

Like always I stand by the gate to see if everyone is on school on time and for once Sawada Tsunayoshi's posse of herbivores was on time. I gave them all a threatening look to make them walk faster.

I glance at the cherry blossoms as they began to take their effect on me. I called Kusakabe Tetsuya to take my place. "Are you alright, Kyo-san?!" He looks at me with concerned look.

"The cherry blossoms get to me. It is a shame that I can't enjoy their beauty anymore." I smiled and stated to walk away, until I sore a group for girls crowd giggling about something. "What are you all doing?!" I slipped through to get a closer to what all the commotion was about. I finally I got in the middle and sore Yoite wearing all black and creamy brown hat and gloves. In looked like an animal trapped in a cage made of humans, he started to look closterfobic and so did I "Yoite! Come over here!" He crawled over to me and put his arms around me. There it was again the pain in my chest.

I heard the bell ring and the girls started clearing out my men and Sawada's posse ran over to check on me. I fleet so embarrassed them seeing a guy hugging me. I taped Yoite on the back to and told him that it was alright know. He looked up seeing different people, he quickly dug his face into my chest. I stood him up and sighed looking over to Tsunayoshi walking closer to us.

"It's okay now we won't hurt you" Tsuna put his hand out Yoite and smiled. He sore Sasagawa Kyoko and her friend kurokawa Hana then ran behind me. Tsuna looked at the two girls giggling to himself "They won't hurt you either!" Yoite up his head from behind and nodded as a greeting.

"G-g-good morning," he quickly put his head behind me again. The two girls bowed and introduced themselves.

"I'm Sasagwa Kyoko, nice to meet you!" she greeted and so did everyone else.

"I'm Kurokawa Hana!"

"You can call me Tsuna, my name is too long!"

"I'm Gokudera and I'm the Tenth's righth-" Sasagwa Ryohei pushed him out of the why before he could finish.

"I'M SASAGWA RYOHEI AND YOU SHOWED JOIN THE BOXING CLUB TO THE EXTREME!" Yoite looked like he was about to run away after hearing him yelling like that; I would if I was him.

The last to introduce himself was Yamamoto Takeshi which was the most simple minded of the group, but was good with children and maybe he'll teach Yoite to be more confident in himself, but still quite, I'll just have to tell him not to play baseball with him.

"I'm Yamamoto Takeshi! We should play baseball together sometime." He smiled while he said the words I didn't want to hear! Yoite came out from hiding behind me and bowed.

"My name is Yoite and I'll like to try out boxing and baseball." It was the most I heard him speak to anyone. Takeshi and Ryohei smiled at him while everyone one else, including me, stood shocked by someone actuality wanting to play sports with them two.

Takeshi he gets competitive even when play catch with a five year old infant and throws a soiled baseball in his face making the poor thing cry. How do I know this? Because I know everything!

As for Ryohei, he always yells out 'JOIN THE BOXING TO THE EXTREME!' which makes people not want to join it, plus the reason why I cannot stand the guy he's an EXTREME idiot.

I suddenly got the chest pains again, so I stepped in trying to convince him that he can't play stupid games like that, mostly with them!

However…

If he does last playing this two in their sports it will make him an even greater opponent for me, so I agreed to it. "I see if I can pall some strings to let Yoite on the grounds after school, today, I would like to see how he handles agents the two men the make a simple sport so deadly!" I grinned and grabbing Yoite's shoulders pushing him into Namimori.

"Oh no! We're late!" Kyoko pointed at Namimori's clock.

"Don't worry I'll handle it!" I was not going to let anyone of them get a detention even if I had to threaten the head master!

I got yoite into reception and sat at my desk leaving him to close the door behind him. "Why are you here, Yoite?" I said coldly putting my arms on the desk resting my head on them getting ready to go to sleep.

"The doctors made you some lunch," he placed a lunch box on the desk.

I sat up smirking at him "so they let their own patients do their bidding? How pitiful!" I swung my chair facing the window and sank in to it a little. I looked back him to see his reaction.

He shook his head "NO I SAID I'LL DO IT SO I CAN GET YOU TO LOVE ME!" I fell off my chair and climbed back on it to see him. He was blushing and my heart began to pounding faster and harder than ever before.

I didn't know what to say so I may have said something I'll regret. "w-well if you do well against Takeshi and Ryohei I may try to be your b-boyfriend!" I looked away when he showed a faint smile.

"I'll do my best!"

WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING WITH MY LIFE?!

**A/N: Yes, Hibari! What are you doing with the man of my dreams?! And you to Yoite! I'm going to call you 'Yaoite' for now on!**


	3. Bravest of men!

**Cherry blossom Dawn.**

**Bravest of men!**

**A/N: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Nabari no ou.**

The school day ended and we headed to the baseball pitch. The herbivores sat in the front sets while I sat in the far back looking down on everyone. At first I was afraid that Yoite was going to die, but after the stunt he pulled I didn't care what happens to him.

Yoite entered the pitch along with Takeshi both wearing the Namimori baseball kit. I never really got the game so I apologise of my commentary. Tekashi stands were the person that throws the ball stands and Yoite stands were the batter stands.

Takeshi stands in the throwing position and throws the ball. As soon as the ball left his hand I was on the edge hoping that I was one step closer of **NOT** being that Yoite's lover.

The smile was wiped off my face when Yoite hit the ball so far not even the great Yamamoto Takeshi could catch it, everyone got off their sets, clapping and cheering of him.

"Wow! That was a good bat! Have you ever played before?" Takeshi asked with a smile while Yoite answered by shaking his head. It was common to see for Takeshi to say that a bat was good, even if it was terrible one, but this time was different; he actually meant it. "Let's change, 'kay!" Yoite nodded.

They changed positions Takeshi gave Yoite his baseball glove and helps him put it on.

Yoite goes into the throwing position. We jumped hearing something hitting the wired fence not even knowing what it was. We got up to see what it was and sore the baseball rolling around. Takeshi turned stunned seeing the ball behind and looked back at Yoite without the ball in his hands.

Takeshi jogged over to him patting him on his helmet. Ryohei jumped over the stands to join the two and punched the air "I WANT TO BOX WITH TO YOU TO THE EXTREME!" My eyes lit up, I just remembered that I still have a chance to avoid being Yoite's lover. Ryohei mess this up and I'll bite you to death!

"We still have time, so everyone make your way to the ring!" I announced.

"It's getting late Hibari-san, we should be leaving!" Tsunayoshi opened his telling everyone that they should get going. If only he knew the problem I got myself into.

"YOITE, YOU OKAY?!" Panic below me and Yoite kneeled to the ground coughing into the hand without the baseball glove.

I ran dogging chairs to get to Yoite. "Yoite?! It'll be alright!" I patted him on the back which usually helps, but this was different possible the worst cough I've seen. When he stopped I move his hand away and sore blood all over it. Everyone stood back I let his hand go and pulled him into the baseball teams changing rooms.

I pushed him inside "get changed and get out from the window!" I locked the changing room from the inside; so no one can come in. I sat beside him helping him take the baseball glove off. "You should have told me that you're sick!" he looked at me with sad eyes that I refused to look at.

I turned to face the wall so that I can't see him changing. "Are you mad at me?" He sounded sorrowful, but I didn't look, because I could tell he was taking his shirt off.

I froze when I heard the sound of people banging on the door. I told him to hurry, but he was already gone. I felt said for some reason that I can explain as I don't know myself.

I unlocked the door and the group of herbivores stormed in almost pushing me over. "Hibari-senpai, where's Yoite?!" Takeshi roughly gripped my arms while the others were acting like a search party.

I felt empty inside and I hated it. For once I missed the feeling in my chest whenever I'm around Yoite. I ran past everyone trying to get to window, and then Ryohei stopped me in my tracks. "Get out of my way before I bite you to death!" I stared him down with menacing eyes, however this Ryohei we're talking about his not even death himself doesn't scare him.

"DO YOU LOVE YOITE TO THE EXTREME?!" What hell was this all of a sudden?!

"W-what?!" I struggled to get the words out of my mouth.

"Haven't you knottiest his feelings towards you?!" Know Tsunayoshi was getting in evolved.

"I don't know! Every time I'm near him I get this funny feeling in my chest and I get hot!" I mumbled. They all looked at each other then back at me.

"THAT'S LOVE!" They all said at the same time. I became dazed. I never loved anyone as no one never loved me, not even my family that I avoided all my life, yet he said so himself.

I pulled Ryohei out of my way get to the window. Jumping out the window and spirited ahead.

Yoite I'm coming!


	4. Lovers!

**Cherry blossom Dawn.**

**A/N: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Nabari no ou. if you don't like boyxboy then leave; I told you lot that I was going to these two a couple. **

**This is it the moment I personally have waiting for! **

**Lovers!**

I see Yoite tree jumping not being able to catch up to him on ground I joined him in the trees. "YOITE!" I called him, but he pointed at me. I didn't like the look of it, so I jumped onto the tree on the other side. I sore the tree the I was on explode I looked back at him wondering if he did it.

As I got closer I darted at him then throwing him to the ground. We struggled like animals in the mad punching and kicking each other. "LET GO OF ME!" He wailed trying to push me off, but I wasn't having it I kept his head in one place and kissed him on the lips. I pulled away to take a breath and so did he.

He pulled me in for another kiss as I melted into it opening my mouth letting our tongues meet "K-Kyo-chan! Be my first!" He panted, his felt so hot under my hands not even remembering that we kiss in the mad and how dirty we were getting.

I sore an abandoned shed beyond the trees giving me an idea. I stood above him giving him my hand. "It's cold out here and there is shed maybe it'll keep us warm!" I smiled at him as he grabbed my hand.

We got to the shed and kissed again. He pushed me to the hard ground with him on top of me. I took his hat off and throw some were making it easier for us to kiss.

Yoite unbuttoned my school shirt and worked his way down to my pants during that I taking Yoite's black coat and his light-brown turtleneck jumper till we both naked.

"Are you shore about this?" I wanted to make shore that this what he really wanted and wasn't just me, because once we do this there is no going back. He nodded looking at with determined eyes which turned me on a little bit.

We progressed from there and I wish it didn't have to end. I want to be with Yoite forever after we 'you know what'.

I woke up in the shed with Takeshi looking down at me with a smile while I was still naked. "What, herbivore?!" I was getting close to tearing his head off if doesn't stop smiling like a pervert.

"You and Yoite had se-ga!" I hit him with my tonfa with pure rage.

"How did you know?!" The bastard herbivore has been listening on us. Knowing him he probable peeked too!

"Well you took a long time, so we all decided to look for the you both, but then it got l-"

"Just skip that part where you found out we were having sex!" I snapped at him.

"Okay, okay!" Like waving his hands around is going to stop me from biting him to death! "Well I heard two girls' saying sexy things and moaning, so I came over put my ear near the door. It got louder and took a peek and sore it was actually you and Yoite! But I had fun even if it was two guys!" He said it like it was normal for men to do.

I got up and put my close back on, wandering were Yoite went and if he got there safely. I don't regret what we did; in fact, I don't want to do it with anyone, but him. Someone loved who loved me and who I loved back, however I'll never be able to tell him that.

Takeshi walked me to the hospital, but I stopped him half way to ask him "Takeshi, what did yon mean by '_But I had fun even if it was two guys_'?" He made that grin that I always hated and kissed me on the lips.

"If you don't remember then don't worry about it!" He walked ahead of me when I was trying to fit the puzzle together. Then I clicked!

I got my tonfas out dashing towards him "YOU SON OF A BITCH! I'LL BITE YOU TO DEATH!" I took a swing at him, however he dogged it.

"Oops! Guess I got found out!" He laughed while running away from me.

"COME BACK YOU DAMN HERBIVOR!"

**A/N: 'Cherry Blossom Dawn' is over! Thanks to everyone who read this crossover! Be sure to check out my other fanfiction 'Corpse Reborn' and others to come! Now I have to get rid of the proof that I made this and portend it never existed, because I wright my fanfictions on my brothers computer! **


End file.
